Celestial Dragons
The Celestial Dragons (Tenryubito), also known as the World Nobles, are major antagonists from the One Piece series. They are the living testament to everything wrong with the World Government. History They are the descendants of the founders of the World Government, the organization that rules the One Piece world (which displays increasingly blatant corruption as the series progresses, the Celestial Dragons being the most speaking example). They are all obscenely rich aristocrats who live in the Holy Land Marie Geois, where the headquarters of the World Government and the Marine HQ are located, and who all ironically got the epithet "Saint" before their name. The Celestial Dragons are allowed to do absolutely anything they want without punishment. They can even get away with murder and slavery has not been fully abolished for their use. No one can insult them without going to jail for 20 years and no one can even oppose them without getting targeted by one of the Three Marine Admirals, three of the most powerful characters of the entire series. They are all extremely obnoxious, scornful, rotten to the core and corrupt people able to shot anyone who crossed their ways, talked back or even looked at them without enough deference; they can take anyone who pleases them as their slaves and sending back to their "peasant" lives when they have no further need of them; they can spend ludicrous amounts of money to satisfy their whims and they all wear bubbles around their heads to avoid breathing the same air as "lowly commoners". Everyone in the world hate them and revile them, but they suffer in silence and try their best not to get involved out of fear of the Marine Admirals. As for the Celestial Dragons, they take this fear for granted and think that they are worth more than everyone else because of the long-past deeds of their distant ancestors. As such they make pretty extreme examples of eugenism and the stereotype of "Old Money". However, this power didn't scare Monkey D. Luffy, who fearlessly punched a World Noble for hurting one of his friends in front of a room of shocked witnesses. He and his crew later escaped, leaving the Nobles angry and humiliated. this power also doesn't scare few others such as Monkey D. Dragon, Fisher Tiger and Rocks D. Xebec. 40 years ago at the God's Valley, the many Celestial Dragons and their slaves were slaughtered by the notorious pirate crew called by the Rocks Pirates led by Rocks D. Xebec and his subordinates (Charlotte Linlin, Kaido, Shiki and Edward Newgate). The admirals and CP-0 are the direct subordinates of the Celestial dragons which is the main reason Garp refused to become admiral. List of Known World Nobles *Saint Rosward *Saint Charloss *Saint Shalulia *Saint Jalmack *Saint Donquixote Mjosgard *Saru *Donquixote Doflamingo (former) *Donquixote Rosinante (former and deceased) *Donquixote Homing (former and deceased) *Donquixote Matriarch (former and deceased) *Gorosei (highest ranking) Slaves *Bartholomew Kuma (slave-to-rent) *Boa Hancock (Freed by Fisher Tiger) *Boa Sandersonia (Freed by Fisher Tiger) *Boa Marigold (Freed by Fisher Tiger) *Fisher Tiger (Escaped, deceased) *Devil Dias *Few Sun Pirates crew members (Freed by Fisher Tiger) *Jean Bart (Freed by Trafalgar D. Water Law) *Koala (Freed by Fisher Tiger) *Keimi (Almost but saved by the Straw Hat Pirates) *Shirahoshi (Almost but release by Donquixote Mjosgard) *Aladine (Freed by Fisher Tiger) *Gild Tesoro (Freed by Fisher Tiger: Non-Canon) *Stella (Deceased) *1000 Slaves (Freed by Fisher Tiger) Gallery 250px-Ten.jpg Celestial_Dragons_in_fears.png SaintCharloss.png|Saint Charloss Trivia *The World Nobles greatly fear "the Will of D". *Those of Admiral rank in the Marines become direct subordinates of the Celestial Dragons. In the Wano Country Arc, it was revealed that Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp voluntarily refused to become a full Admiral due to his personal dislike towards the Celestial Dragons. Navigation Category:Aristocrats Category:Elitist Category:Supremacists Category:Organizations Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Homicidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypocrites Category:Non-Action Category:Lover Stealers Category:Slaver Category:Lawful Evil Category:Provoker Category:Karma Houdini Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Oppressors Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:God Wannabe Category:Tyrants Category:Greedy Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Weaklings Category:Egotist